An electronic device may require a power supply, such as a battery. Further, the electronic device may require that the power supply have a certain minimum voltage in order to function properly. Accordingly, an electronic device may monitor the voltage of its power supply, and power down the electronic device if the voltage falls to an undervoltage lockout (UVLO) threshold. This is known as a brownout, when power is still available to the device, but the voltage is too low to function properly.